


Composed

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had always been an upstanding business man. He is now the CEO of a fortune 500 company and has his own intern. This intern happens to be a little shit names Stiles Stilinski who had the sex drive of a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composed

Not every day was supposed to start out like this. With hot passionate kisses behind closed doors. Peter wasn’t complaining though. He pulled Stiles’ body closer to his and bit down on his bottom lip. It drew a weak moan from his intern as he parted his lips for Peter.

Peter honestly couldn’t remember the last time Stiles let him have a quiet morning. It was usually him rushing in shutting the door and climbing into his lap, or grabbing him by his belt loops and pressing their bodies together. Today it had been the latter option. He had a meeting in about ten minutes with his nephew and second in command, Derek. A nice heated make out session couldn’t hurt, could it?

Stiles' hands slid down Peter’s broad shoulders and rested on his ass. He gave it a tight squeeze drawing a growl out of his boss. It made him shutter just hearing it. The other interns called Peter, the big bad wolf. It was some play on the wolf of Wall Street movie, but Stiles didn’t get it, so he didn’t care. All he knew was he was handsome, had some stubble that left the worst burns on the inside of his thighs, and had a growl that could give him the worst hard on in his life. Like right now, he had the worst boner. 

“Peter,”

“Stiles we can’t,” He said grabbing his hands and moving them away from his ass.

“Why? You never do anything why is today so different?” He asked his a harsh whisper. The two had decided a long time ago that if they were doing anything like this in his office they would whisper. Peter had told him that there were ears all around, and he didn’t need someone hearing Stiles talking to him about their not so professional sex life. 

“Because-“Peter was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. “Because I have a meeting right now with Derek,” Peter said quickly moving away from Stiles to straighten up his suit, tie, and hair. 

“What! Where am I supposed to go? I’m not supposed to be at work for another three hours and Derek’s going to notice,” Stiles said in a little louder of a whisper. 

“Under the desk,” Peter said pointing, quickly as he turned to make his way to the door. Derek had knocked again, and he could tell that that his nephew was impatient. 

“What? Peter no!” Stiles protested. Peter turned to glare at him, and Stiles groaned before moving to hide under Peter’s desk. He got under just in time to hear Peter let Derek in.

“Hello Derek sorry about the wait I was on the phone,” Peter explained as he gestured to a seat, “Please sit down we have a lot to discuss,” Peter said before moving to sit under his desk. He took great care not to hit Stiles when he sat down. 

Stiles looked up at Peter and let out a very quiet sigh as he got as comfortable as he could with Peters’ knees in his face. The conversation was boring, something about stocks and shareholders and things that sounded strangely like economics, which was Derek’s specialty. Stiles was starting to get twitchy as Peter called it. He already had ADHD but, when you left him to sit and listen to something as boring as this he just had to do something. In school, he would doodle crappy stick figures doing lame things like jumping off buildings, but he didn’t even have that ability while under the desk.

His eyes focused on Peters’ legs. He had crossed and uncrossed them a few times and the next time he did, so he noticed Peter had a boner. A wicked smirk came across his lips as he shifted his position so he could reach up to touch Peter. He started slowly by just touching his shin. Letting Peter know he was still there. 

Peter spared him a quick glance that told him to be still, but he soon went back to talking to Derek. He had more important things than a bored intern under his desk. He was the boss, and he needed to focus on these issues, or he wouldn’t be a boss much longer. 

Stiles took that look as his cue. He moved a little more so he was on his knees and could reach Peters lap. He ran his fingers over his bulge carefully and lightly. Giving Peter a good idea of what was about to come. If he noticed, he made no motion to show it. 

Peter kept his eyes locked on Derek as he relaxed a little into his seat. He took a slow breath once Stiles actually started to grab at his cock. He swallowed as well but didn’t stop listening. He wasn’t going to give up his composed look. If Derek were to know that Stiles was under his desk giving him a crude hand job, his life would be ruined. 

“So what we need to do is increase the bonus that the lower level workers will be getting this year,” Derek explained, bring Peter back from his thoughts.

“How much of a raise are we talking?” He asked leaning forward so that Stiles had better access to his lap. Stiles smirked and used this chance to unzip Peters’ pants. 

“About a hundred each,”

“That’s going to take a considerable about of money. Are we talking across all tiers or just the bottom one?”

“Just the bottom one. It will only cut into profits by about ten percent, but if we take that ten percent and give it back to our employees it will make them work harder increasing our profits by fifteen,” Derek explained handing Peter a small packet of papers. 

Peter took the papers and held them up so Derek couldn’t see his face. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt Stiles narrow fingers wrap around his throbbing member. They were cold to the touch, but Peter loved the way they felt. Especially once he started to stroke him. 

His strokes were long and slow. Stiles wanted to make sure he touched each and every part of Peter. He didn’t want to leave his boss feeling unsatisfied, but then again if he did maybe Peter would bend him over the desk and fuck him. Then again he might do that anyways. Stiles could never be sure with Peter, so it was best to just do something like this until such a time as he was made to stop.

“Well, I don’t see why. Make sure you see Lydia in accounting and tell her that we will be increasing the bonus checks this year,” Peter said handing Derek back the papers. Derek nodded taking the papers and standing up. He offered Peter his hand that Peter shook from his seat. Derek raised an eyebrow. “My foot’s asleep,” He explained. Derek rolled his eyes before leaving. He shut the door, and Peter leaned back in his chair letting out a soft groan.

“So bonus checks?”

“It doesn't apply to you,” 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re an intern, not a group manager” Peter explained closing his eyes and thrusting his hips slowly, in time with Stiles. 

“That sucks I think I deserve a bonus check.”

“I think you need to shut up and focus on what you’re doing,” Peter said with a growl before realizing that it was pointless. He grabbed Stiles by his hair and pressed his head down. 

Stiles didn’t have to be told what to do he took Peter into his mouth quickly not missing a beat. It was always a treat for him to give Peter a blowjob. He thought he was pretty good at them. So, whenever Peter let him give him one it made him happy.

Peter let out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes enjoying the attention he was getting from Stiles. Stiles knew how to touch him which made him different from everyone else he had ever had sex with. 

Stiles took Peter all the way in making sure that the tip of his cock hit the back of Stiles' throat. A long time ago he had learned he didn’t have gag reflexes. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around Peter before he stopped to suck just on the tip. His left hand came up to stroke Peter as he focused his attention of just the tip. He knew it could be very tender, so he had to be careful.

“God! You’re so good at that.”

“Well, I’m not God but thanks for the compliment,” He said, looking up at Peter. 

Peter’s amused look dropped, and he pushed Stiles back down onto his cock. He was so close that he wasn’t in the mood for chatter from Stiles. He held his head down as he thrust into Stiles' mouth. His hips went up and down quickly making his tip ram into the back of Stiles' throat. He could feel the tears coming down Stiles cheek’s but knew there was no protest. Stiles always begged him to be rougher to treat him like he was a man not a boy. 

Stiles nails dug into Peter’s thigh roughly he was having trouble breathing. At the sign, Peter let go of Stiles' head so he could pull up. He did and went to speak, but Peter had lost it and as soon as his mouth was away he came. The hot warm liquid hit Stiles in the face causing him to stare at Peter in shock. His boss’s eyes were closed in what looked like complete and utter bliss. 

“Such a creep,” He said after Peter has finished. 

Peter opened his eyes to look down at the mess he had made. Stiles face was coated in cum and tears. His lips were still slightly parted, and he was catching his breath, making his chest rise and fall quickly. Peter smirked before pulling away from the desk and standing up. He zipped his pants up and readjusted himself before handing Stiles a box of tissues.

“I’m not a creep you’re the one who initiated the initial incident,” Peter explained. Stiles rolled his eyes and started to clean himself up.

“So, that’s my job. I’m a horny teenager,” 

“Nineteen is almost an adult, Stiles,” Peter explained as he fixed himself in the mirror his eyes looking at Stiles reflection.

“So. Don’t ever want to grow up. I’m going to stay young the rest of my life,” He said before joining him in the mirror. Stiles looked like a mess. Peter was always able to look so composed and professional after sex, he usually had to go down to the bathroom and wash up in the sink then fix his hair.

“That’s a nice goal. Not a real one but it’s nice. Keep thinking like that it’s what will get you far in life,” Peter said turning to face him and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Go get washed up you’ve only got an hour till you start. I’ll see you when you’re done,” Peter said.

Stiles nodded making his way out. Before he left he looked at Peter over his shoulder, who had sat down to look at his email. He smiled glad to know he had such a nice boss.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY STETER WEEK!
> 
> Okay so day 1 the prompt I chose was the Office Au prompt. I hope you all enjoy it because when I saw the prompt I immediately knew what I wanted. So yeah if you liked make sure to kudos or comment :D


End file.
